The Resistance
by Nala's Secret Mate
Summary: "What are you saying?" Simba asked. "I'm saying that we can't do this without you Simba." Chumvi replied.  "What I'm saying is that they're going to attack soon. I'm  saying we need a leader. A leader for The Resistance.."
1. Chapter 1

_**Alright Guys I'm back with a new story. Anyways got a limited amount of down time, so I'm in the mood of writing sooo yeah lol.**_

"Hahaha Simba!" Nala exclaimed.

Nala ran as fast as she could from Simba, who was quickly gaining on her. Simba growled, his legs felt like they were about to give way, but he was determined to catch Nala.

"I will get you!" Simba laughed.

"You can try!" She yelled back at him. She moved in a zigzag motion, attempting to throw him off and losing him.

Simba studied her movements and predicted her next move. He smiled as he quickly leaped in that direction and landed, as predicted, on her.

"Ahhh!" Nala shrieked as she felt Simba's weight suddenly collapse on her.

The two cubs happily rolled on the tall grass together, laughing and growling the whole way. To Nala's and Simba's surprise Simba pinned her down.

"Ha!" Simba laughed. "Got you!"

Nala growled but still smiled. "Next time I won't go so easy on you!"

"Never asked you to" He smiled.

"Flirting again are we?" A familiar voice spoke.

Simba and Nala turned their heads to see none other than their good but sometimes annoying friend Chumvi. He had that devious smile he always had when he had just teased someone. The two cubs quickly got off each other to avoid further teasing. Both cubs blushed as they glared at Chumvi.

Chumvi laughed "You guys really can't keep your hands off each other can you?"

"Shut up Chumvi!" both exclaimed in unison.

Simba and Nala both slowly approached him, growling as they did so. Each in their hunting position, ready to pounce. Chumvi's eyes widened as he backed away. Soon enough all three cubs were chasing after each other. The three played tag until nightfall. The three cubs all collapsed to the ground together panting and laughing. Chumvi and Nala at the sides and Simba in the middle of them.

"That *pant* was fun *pant*" Chumvi laughed.

"Yeah *pant* it was." Simba agreed.

The three cubs stared out into the stars. Each were amazed at the beauty of how the stars gleamed at night. Simba thought for a moment. There had to be more in this world than just Priderock. Ever since he was born he was told where to go and where not to, what was dangerous and what was fine to go near. But how could something so beautiful be so dangerous. Simba smiled, once he's old enough he's going to see it all. He wanted to see the beauty this world has to offer.

He looked over to his right to see Chumvi already fast asleep. He felt something warm wrap around him. He quickly shifted his head over to the left to see Nala smiling in her sleep. Simba wasn't sure she was aware that she was embracing him, but he didn't want to wake her so he just kept still. The warmth Simba felt made him very drowsy as he felt his eyes droop down until he finally let sleep overtake him.


	2. Chapter 2

**What's going on guys? I'm back, so I decided to continue my story.**

Months Later…

The sun shined throughout the savannah, the birds flew out from their nest in search of food for their children. The antelope galloped alongside their offspring and the elephants raised their trunks to give thanks to a new day.

The lionesses exited the den with the king and queen following close behind. Mufasa looked over at his queen and nuzzled her good morning. Sarabi nuzzled back then turned and went to join the other lionesses who were lounging in the shade. Mufasa smiled as he circled back and headed toward the peak of Priderock.

He casually sat down and focused his attention on his kingdom. He took a deep breath and smiled. It always put a smile on his face to think that he ruled over the beautiful land he sees before him. He looked down near the waterhole and smiled at the three teenage cubs happily asleep. It's been like that ever since. Mufasa couldn't remember the last time those three slept inside the den. The thing that worried him though was the fact that his daughter had her arm around Simba. Simba was a good kid, He was strong, courageous, smart, and charming. All the makings of a great lion, maybe even a king. But something about him gave Mufasa a bad feeling. He couldn't quite put his paw on it. As he pondered he noticed something out in the distance. He looked closely and could tell right away that it was another lion. Friend or foe? That he didn't know.

Back down at the waterhole, Simba slowly opened his eyes to see that it was finally morning. He looked over to his left and as usual saw Nala, and his right was Chumvi. As he tried to get up he felt Nala's grip tighten around his chest. He felt a strange sense of déjà vu. She groaned in her sleep, sounding like someone was trying to wake her up. Simba sighed and laid back down. He looked back at Nala, she was smiling in her sleep still. He smiled and moved closer to Nala's ear.

"Wake up Princess." He whispered in a teasing tone.

Nala's right ear twitched as her eyes fluttered open. She was surprised to see Simba, but hadn't noticed her other hand yet as she was still half asleep.

"You mind moving your paw Princess?" Simba laughed.

Nala looked down at her left paw and realized she was embracing him. She quickly got up, blushing bright red. Simba casually stood up raising and eyebrow and smiling at her.

"Sooo Nala.." Simba grinned.

"Simba don't even!" She scolded, still blushing. Simba came closer to her as Nala backed away slowly. Eventually backing up against a tree. Simba smiled and kept coming, until they were almost touching noses. Nala blushed harder.

"Simba.. It's not what you think.." She said trying to think of an excuse.

"Isn't it? Nala do you know how long you were hugging me?" Simba teased.

"N-no.." She admitted.

"The whole night I believe.." He stated.

"Th-that long!" She shouted in disbelief.

"Yeah… I wonder what Chumvi would say." He smiled and turned to Chumvi then back at Nala.

"You wouldn't.." She said.

"I would…" He replied.

"Simba no! Please! He won't ever let this go! I'll be teased for the rest of my adolescence!" Nala pleaded.

Simba laughed, but his smile soon faded as he saw something in the corner of his eye. He darted his head and watched as an unfamiliar lion approached Priderock.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ready to go on? Good!**

"Chumvi! Chumvi! Wake up!" Simba hissed in his ear.

Chumvi darted his head up and frantically looked around "What? Huh? What's happening?" Chumvi asked confused.

"Chumvi come on. There's some strange lion here. Mufasa wants us to meet him." Simba answered, helping Chumvi up off the grass.

"Come on, Nala's already by her father. She's waiting for us." Simba urged.

"Okay, okay I'm up." Chumvi replied as he shook the sleep off him.

Both Simba and Chumvi rushed over to Priderock. They could see the other lionesses gathering around forming a huge circle. Simba managed to squeeze his way past all the others and sit next to Nala with Chumvi following close behind. Chumvi sat next to Simba's right side, with Nala on Simba's left. Next to Nala stood the King and queen, Mufasa and Sarabi. And in the center of the crowd stood the stranger.

Simba studied the stranger. He had a rugged light brown coat and a darker brown mane and tail tuft. He was obviously battle experienced and looked like he could handle himself fairly well. But the thing that stood out the most were his eyes. His limbal ring on his eyes were a light gray color that almost seemed to… glow. It puzzled Simba, was he born with it? Was it some type of battle wound? He couldn't see any kind of scarring on his face. And surely he couldn't be blind, He wouldn't have been able to journey all this way in total darkness.

The stranger took a step toward the king and bowed courteously. "Greeting your majesty." He spoke, his voice was deep, but sincere.

"Greetings, Why have you come here stranger?" Mufasa replied raising an eyebrow.

"My name is Enzi your majesty and I have come to warn you about a great tragedy that will befall these lands and most likely others as well." He explained. "I have come here seeking two recruits to join my organization, in an attempt to stop that from happening."

Mufasa stared at him. "What tragedy? When will it occur? How can we prevent it?" He asked his voice getting louder as he walked up toward Enzi.

"With all due respect your majesty, but that is The Resistance's responsibility." Enzi stated.

"The Resistance? Wait does this mean…" Mufasa started.

"Yes your majesty, The Fallen have returned…" He said, his eyes focused on the king.

Mufasa eyes widened. "The Fallen? Returning?" He looked back at Enzi "You mentioned something about recruits?"

"Yes, I need two. I have come for your permission to recruit two males from your Pride." Enzi stated. He looked over at Simba and Chumvi. "I'm sorry, but your daughter might not be able to marry." He apologized his eyes back at Mufasa.

The king looked over at Simba and Chumvi. He slowly approached the two. Nala quickly figured out what he was going to do "Wait! Daddy no! You can't take my both my only friends away!" She sobbed.

Mufasa nuzzled his daughter. "I'm sorry Nala… But I have no choice." He said, in said in the most comforting tone he could muster. Simba and Chumvi stared up at the king. Mufasa looked back at Enzi and nodded his head, making it official.

**Well what do you guys think? Please review. Oh and shout out to The Dark Lynx for giving me the name Enzi. Be sure to check out his stories.**


	4. Chapter 4

Nala couldn't hold it back anymore, she allowed the tears stream down her face. She couldn't believe that her two only friends were being taken from her. She didn't know what she'd do without them. They've never been separated before, not even during baths or when it's time to eat. They went everywhere together.

"B-but.." She hung her head and cried even louder. Simba felt a pang in his chest, he's never seen Nala this upset before, for as long as he's known her she's never cried this much. Ever since he was a cub he's wanted to see the world, but he completely forgot about his friends. And now that he has his chance at adventure, he didn't want to do anything else but stay in the Pridelands.

"B-but you can't separate us!" Simba argued.

"I'm sorry… But as The Great Kings once stated "If The Fallen do return once again. Then The Resistance may claim any lion from any Pride." And it is my duty to protect Enzi explained.

Simba opened is mouth to speak, but realized that it was no use to argue. Chumvi looked at him with a sad expression. He turned to look at Nala, her father had his paw on her shoulder as she wept to herself. Chumvi looked back at Simba, before turning and walking over to Nala.

Chumvi slowly approached Nala. He solemnly hugged her. She held him close, clutching onto his fur with her paws, before finally letting go.

"Please Chumvi.. Don't leave…" Nala pleaded.

"Nala, I'm sorry but I have to…" He replied, embracing her one last time.

Nala held onto him tight. The sound of her weeping was muffled slightly by his fur.

"Don't be sad Nala… Everything's going to be fine…" He put on a faked smile trying to reassure her. It, expectantly, didn't work. She slowly let go of him and lied down on the grass with her head on her paws, crying to herself. Chumvi looked over at Simba and gave him a worried expression. He turned his head to face the king. He respectfully bowed good-bye. Mufasa returned the bow and also faked a smile. Chumvi hesitantly turned and sat next to Enzi, facing the whole Pride, his family.

The rest of the Pride stared at Simba, expectantly, and pleading him not to leave too. He looked at them before clearing his throat. He stood in front of Mufasa. "Goodbye, your majesty…" He bowed respectfully. He heard Nala sob harder as he spoke. The king returned the bow "Goodbye, Simba…" He stated. Finally, Simba approached Nala.

"Nal-" He began before getting cut off. Nala pounced on him, pinning him to the ground.

"No! Simba you can't go! You can't! Not you too!" She cried out. Simba watched as her tears fell and landed on his chest.

"I'm sorry Nal… But it's not my choice…" He said nuzzling her in an attempt to comfort her. Nala collapsed on him, clutching to him tightly and crying on his chest. The harder she cried, the harder it felt to think that he was leaving her. He knew she wouldn't necessarily be alone, but to her she'll feel like it. He only hoped she'll be okay.

"N-no please Simba… P-please don't leave me… Great Kings no… Please not you too…" She sobbed.

"Nal, you know that I'd never want to leave you…" He said trying to sound comforting.

"T-then don't! Please…Don't…" She sobbed.

"Nala I have no choice in this… Please don't cry anymore…" Simba said and held her close.

"Nala…" Mufasa interrupted. "Please… don't make this harder than it needs to be… being a Resistance Fighter is a great honor… You should be happy for your friends…" He said as he nuzzled her head.

"B-but… I'll miss them…" She whispered in an unhappy tone

Chumvi slowly made his way to the three. "Nala everything will be okay… We'll always be with you… no matter what…" He smiled as he fought back tears.

"That's not good enough!" She screamed. She lowered her face into his fur. "Please Simba… promise me you'll come back…" She stated in a hushed tone.

Simba thought for a moment. as much as he wanted to say yes he say yes, he didn't know if he'll ever come back. Nala noticed his silence and jerked her head up so that her eyes were locked with his.

"Promise me…" She said as more tears flowed down her cheeks.

**Wow… Umm well, please review and tell me what you think. **


End file.
